How 'Chain Reaction' should have gone like
by MangaArtfansTwin
Summary: Just my redo on the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episode "Chain reaction".


**How 'Chain Reaction' should have gone like **

by ~MangaArtfansTwin, 6 days, 13 hours ago

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / Humor

"The two legendary warriors strove bravely toward danger, cutting through the thick fog like it was... soup. Dangerous, evil soup. The two best friends..."

Tigress sighed as Po continued to daydream and exaggerate their mission. The two kung fu masters were on their way back from Mr. Yangs shop, carrying Shifus favorite ruby encrusted statue of Oogway, which Mr. Yang had just cleaned. The only reason why Tigress agreed to this was so she could test her patience and tolerance, and the fact that Shifu said this may be the perfect opportunity to get to know each other more and improve their teamwork, knowing that they didn't start off on the right foot.

And so far, this was the fifth time Po was daydreaming out loud. "Po." Tigress said.

"Huh?"

"Your doing it again."

"Oh." Po said and apologized, knowing that Tigress found his daydreaming somewhat annoying at times.

"It's fine." Tigress said. This was, after all, their first solo mission together. Who wouldn't get excited and daydream about your mission with one of your biggest heroes. There was silence between the two for a few seconds, then Po spoke "But, y'know," he suggested "maybe I wouldn't daydream out loud so much if you'd just talk to me."

"What's there to talk about?" Tigress asked.

"A lot of things!" Po said excitedly, "We could talk about our likes and dislikes, and our favorite colour and stuff! for me, I like noodles and Kung Fu and dislike villains, evil villains like Tai Lung. And my favorite colour...lets see, there's blue, because it reminds me of the sky. Then there's red, 'cause it's so ferocious and awesome! what about you Tigress? Is your favorite colour red? 'Cause I can totally picture you liking red!"

"Uh..." Tigress said, unsure. "I guess..."

"Aw, c'mon Tigress!" Po pleaded, "Tell me a little about yourself! Shifu did say we should get to know each other during this mission."

"Right." Tigress responded, then noticed it was almost noon. "We can stop to eat the lunch we packed soon."

" was for both of us?"

_Tolerance, Tigress. Tolerance._

Tigress then heard some movement on her right. "Wait." she said, coming to a halt. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Po asked, readying himself for any attack. They stood in silence, Tigress straining her ears to listen for any other sounds, but when she heard none, she relaxed a bit. "It was probably nothing." she assumed and the two started to walk again when Po tripped on something and the statue started to tilt. "PO!" Tigress exclaimed and in a swift movement, she and Po grabbed the statue to prevent it from falling. Tigress then heard someone coming from behind, but before she could do anything, she felt something metal clasp around her left wrist and turned to see that she and Po were surrounded by croc bandits.

Tigress inwardly cursed herself for letting this happen as both she and Po took fighting stances. The croc that looked like the leader (because he was the most buff and wore a helmet, which the other croc bandits didn't) came forward and grinned. "Hello there, pretty lady." he said. Po gave an awkward look. "Eww...I'm a male."

"He was talking to me." Tigress clarified.

"Oh."

"Wow. That was easy." The croc leader mocked. "Take the statue and get the ruby." Upon that order, the other croc bandits advanced towards the pair. "No you don't." Po said and he and Tigress lunged towards the bandits on either sides, only to get pulled back and smashed into each other. "They've cuffed us together!" Po exclaimed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tigress said. The battle wasn't in the two warriors favor and they were pushed back to the cliff edge. "Capture them." The croc leader ordered.

"Got a feeling we don't want to get captured here." Po said but Tigress set her jaw. "We can take them." she said with determination in her voice.

"But first," Po said. "lets not get captured. Please don't be mad."

"Why would I be-" but before Tigress could finish her sentence, Po jumped off the cliff.

"Oh." was all she said before she, herself, got dragged off.

The two kung fu masters screamed as they fell. "This was a bad idea." Po stated.

"You think?!" Tigress retorted. The chain then snagged onto a branch that jutted out of the cliff face. Tigress' eyes went wide as she and Po slammed into each other. They bounced off one another a few times, and once they stopped, Po looked at Tigress and chuckled nervously. "So...are you mad?" he asked in a worried tone. As much as Tigress wanted to rip his throat out for nearly killing them both by jumping off the cliff, she knew that if he hadn't jumped, they would've most likely been captured. She sighed "No. Your actions are understandable. At least now that we're not captured, we have a chance at getting the statue back." She then whacked him upside his head.  
"OW!" Po rubbed his head, "What was that for?"

"That was for jumping off the cliff without thinking ahead." She sternly told him, "You could have gotten us killed!" Po gave a sheepish chuckle but before he could apologize, the branch broke and again and both warriors fell.

Po landed on a small life hanging on the side of the cliff face. Tigress wasn't so lucky, now hanging on the side, only being supported by the chain that connected her to Po. "Hang on!" he said.

"Don't have much of a choice here!" Tigress called back. Just then, the little cliff began to break off. "Of course." Tigress said before both she and Po, for the third time, fell.

The two masters landed on the hard ground with a loud 'THUD!' After the dust cleared, Po sat up and examined himself. _No broken bones? _he thought _Cool. _He then noticed the absence of the tiger master. "Tigress?" Po called.

"Down here." came the reply and Po half gasped, half screamed upon realizing that he was sitting on her. He quickly got up and and apologized. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Tigress grunted, getting up and cracking her back. She sighed and looked at the cuff on her left wrist. "Maybe you can use your claws to pick the lock?" Po asked. Tigress examined the cuffs for a few more seconds before saying "No. The key hole's too small. I hate to admit it, but those bandits aren't idiots." She then kicked a nearby bamboo tree, breaking it. "I can't believe we let them get the statue and the ruby!"

"Ah! I don't think so." Po proudly announced and revealed a ruby in his hand.

"When did you...?" Tigress asked.

"Just before we were pushed to the cliff edge." came the reply and she gave a small smirk. "Seems like you're not an idiot as well." Tigress teased (although you could hardly tell it was teasing by her tone) and Po blushed slightly "Thanks."

Tigress then became serious, "But once those bandits find that the Ruby's missing, they'll come after us."

"Right." Po agreed, "So whats the plan?" A battle axe landed in font of them with a loud 'ZING!'

"Run!"

And the two kung fu masters began running. More battle axes and spears landing near them. "Try to keep up!" Tigress looked back to a panting Po. "I'm *pant* trying!" he said. The croc bandits were gaining on them.

_We can't keep up like this. _Tigress thought, she looked around and saw a large fortress on a nearby hill. "Follow me!" she told the panda master.

"Won't be hard with this." Po lifted his shackled paw. Tigress circled around a tree, grabbing a low branch and pulling it back. Once Po slid under the tree brach, he yelled "Let go!" and Tigress complied. The branch flew forward and smacked a bandit square in the face. The bandit stumbled back and crashed into the others. "This way." Tigress ran in the direction of the fortress and the two masters ran up the hill, tenfold. Once inside, they quickly shut the double doors and barricaded it. Po kept his panting as low as possible so not to let the bandits hear him. "Did we lose them?" he asked in between breaths. Tigress peeked into the space between the doors. "Yeah, I think we did." she said. Po let out a relieved sigh and the two slumped down, catching their breaths. After a few minutes, Po asked "So, what do we do now?"

"If we're going to get the statue back, we need to get this chain off." Tigress explained. A candle then lit up in Po's head. "Or..." he suggested "we could make use of our situation. Y'know, learn how to work together with this chain on. What do you think? Because to me, we did horribly earlier."

Tigress raised her eyebrows in surprise at the pandas idea. "That's...not a bad idea." she said.

"Whao! Really?" Po asked, excited. Tigress nodded "Really."

Po laughed, rubbing his paws together and with enthusiasm in his voice, said "Alright! Let's do this!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, croc bandits were searching for the two masters. "I think they got away." one bandit stated. The croc leader growled in frustration "Tell me something I don't know!"

"I got kicked by a horse named Li when I was twelve."

"What?"

"That was something you didn't know."

The croc leader face-palmed. "You're all idiots!" He turned to a croc bandit holding a spear. "You! Gary! You saw the panda take the ruby, why didn't you stop him?!"

"It all happened so fast!" The bandit defended himself. "And the name's Gahri."

"Oh, Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Darn it guys!" The leader threw his helmet on the ground. "I thought we were prepared for this!"

"Don't worry, Fung." A bandit reassured. "We have the statue."

"Yeah." Gahri agreed. "Those two warriors gave an oath to protect it. They'll come back for it."

"And once they do," another continued "we'll capture them and get the ruby."

"Okay." the croc leader named Fung said, picking up his helmet. "Sounds like a plan." Then, they heard a loud 'DONG!'

"Did you guys hear that?" a bandit asked.

"Sounded like a bell." another stated.

"Hey guys!" Ghari called "I think it came from there." He pointed towards a nearby fortress on a hill. Fungs eyes widened. "It must be the two warriors! Lets go!" he ordered and the croc bandits made their way to the fortress.

"Sorry Po." Tigress apologized. The kick she landed on Po while "training" was too hard and, as a result, sent Po flying into the bell in the middle of the fortress courtyard. Po sat up groggily and Tigress kneeled beside him "You okay?" she asked.

"WHAT?" Po half yelled, half asked. Tigress put a paw over his maw. "Keep your voice down." she warned. She knew that by crashing into the bell, the two of them had practically sent out a message saying _"Hey croc bandits, we're here! Come get us!" _

"We need to go. Now!" Tigress said.

"Come again." Po rubbed his ears, trying to rub off the numbness surrounding it.

"Come on!" Tigress urged and opened the door, only to see Fung and his bandits outside. She quickly closed the door and she and Po boarded it up, the bandits banging and pushing on the other side. "That won't hold for long." Po warned. Tigress looked around the courtyard and realized the walls were pretty thin. "Po!" she said "Brace yourself!"

"Okay!" Po answered and using the chain, Tigress began swinging Po around like a ball tied to a thread. She aimed for the wall and let go, Po smashing through it. The chain yanked Tigress off her feet and she flew through the hole. Just then, the door broke down and the croc bandits filed in, only to see an empty courtyard.

"Darn it guys!" Fung yelled "We lost the again!"

"Okay. I think we lost them again." Po said, panting. They were sitting under a tree, backs leaning on the trunk. Po took in a deep breath then exhaled "*PHEW* That was a close one." Tigress let out an exasperated sigh in response, tired and annoyed at the bandits. A growling stomach could then be heard. "Huh. Weird." Po said, putting a paw on his belly, "Didn't feel that."

"That was me." Tigress said "I haven't eaten anything yet."

"Oh...Right..." Po mentally face-palmed, remembering the he was the one who ate both their lunches. _You just had to be greedy!_ He chastised himself. He then realized that that they were sitting under an apple tree and turned to tell the tiger master, but found that she had began to mediate to get her mind off her hunger. Not wanting to disturb her, Po got up and, as quietly as he could muster, climbed the tree. He was careful not to tug on the chain, so not to disrupt Tigress' focus. _C'mon..._ Po though, reaching for an apple, _Almost... got... Oop-!_ He slipped and fell, landing face first on the hard ground. Tigress' eyes flew open and she gave a surprised "Whoa!" as she was yanked off the ground, up the tree and onto the ground, next to Po. She quickly got up and took a defensive stance. "What happened?! Croc bandits?!"

"No." Po replied and brought up an apple. "Here." Tigress looked at the apple in surprise, then looked at the tree, and once she put the pieces together, she gave a rare smile and took the apple from him. "Thanks Po."

"Welcome." Po smiled back.

"So, when did you guys meet Mantis?" Po asked. Night had closed in on the two masters and now, they were sitting around a campfire, which they made, under the same tree. "Mantis came together with monkey." Tigress replied, "Then Crane, not long after."

"Awesome." Po commented. There was silence between them. Po twiddled with his thumbs for a while, then asked something he'd been meaning to ask her. "Tigress?"

"Yes?"

"You wanted to be the Dragon warrior, didn't you?"

Tigress was a little taken back by that question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious no one expected me to fall out of the sky... So...I'm just asking..."

Tigress hesitated, then took a deep breath and said "Everyone wanted to be the Dragon Warrior, Po."

"So, that a 'yes'?" Po asked. Tigress raised an eyebrow, giving an 'obviously' look. Again, silence filled the space between the two masters. Po looked at Tigress, then asked "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you want to be the Dragon Warrior?"

Now, that question surprised her. She took another deep, cleansing breath. Po saw the surprise on Tigress' face (though she hid it well) and quickly added "Sorry! I was being nosy! You don't have to talk about it! Forget I said anything!" and for the third time, silence engulfed them. The awkwardness in the silence was killing Po and he was about to bring up something else to talk about when Tigress spoke "The reason was... was because..." she closed her eyes and sighed, she had never talked to anyone about her reasons for craving the Dragon Warrior title. Po leaned in a little, anxious for her answer, but also perceptive towards her hesitance. "It's okay." he said, "You can trust me."

Tigress looked towards the panda and saw earnestness in his eyes. She nodded, knowing that she could indeed trust him, and continued. "The reason why was because I though that if I became the Dragon Warrior, I could finally make Master Shifu proud, to finally earn his approval and-... and love... to show him that I wasn't a second Tai Lung."

Po's eyes widened with shock, realizing now why the tiger master was so unfriendly towards him when he had been chosen. All those hopes and dreams, shattered when Oogways finger landed on him instead of her. Visible guilt could be seen on the panda masters face. "I'm sorry."

Tigress looked up in surprise. "Sorry for what?"

"For... y'know...crushing your hopes-"

"Po." Tigress cut in. "There is nothing for you to apologize for. I may have wanted the title, but in the end, Master Oogway did make the right choice." she smiled towards him. Po's heart rate sped up with excitement, his biggest hero smiled at him!_ Sure this isn't the first time,_ Po though to himself _but it's still AWESOME! _

Po beamed at Tigress "You really think so?" he asked.

"Yup." she replied, then got up and held out her paw. "Hold out your shackled paw."

"Huh?" Po asked, confused.

"Just do it."

"O-okay." Po got up and did as he was told. Tigress took his paw and pulled out a small piece of wood the size of a toothpick and picked the lock. After a few short seconds, a small click could be heard and the shackle unlocked. "Cool!" Po exclaimed, "where did you get that?"

"I found it."

"Wow!" Po exclaimed again, "That is severely lucky! And cool!"

Tigress nodded.

Her eyes then widened with alarm. "Po!" she ejaculated and pushed him aside. A red dart struck her near her collarbone. She pulled out the dart, it was a sedative. Po let out a gasp. "Tigress-"

"I know, Po."

"No! Tigress your shoulder blade!" he exclaimed, pointing to her right shoulder.

_Huh?_ Tigress lifted a paw to her shoulder, and found another dart there. _Oh, great._

Tigress dropped to one knee as the sedative was starting to take its toll on her. "Tigress!" Po caught the tiger master before she fell. It took all her concentration to stay awake. "Po... get... out of... here..." she managed to say before blacking out.

"No way am I leaving you!" Po protested, but when he received no response, he realized that Tigress was already out. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he knew that he couldn't let the bandits get the ruby either. "I'll come back for you." he promised and ran into the forest.

Tigress slowly regained conciseness and gave an involuntary groan, having been put in a very uncomfortable sitting position while she was out. She tried to stand but found that she could not use her arms as they have been cuffed around the tree behind her. She tried to break her restraints but they seemed to tighten when she moved her wrists. _Acupressure cuffs. Just great! _

With a bit of difficulty, Tigress managed to stand up. She then took a sharp intake of breath as she recalled what happened and looked around for the panda master, hoping that he was all right.

"Well look who's finally up."

Tigress turned her head towards the voice and saw Fung. She gave a low growl.

"Oh, and don't worry," the croc leader said in a mocking tone, "your panda friend will be joining you soon."

Tigress glared daggers at him. Just then, another croc bandit came put of the forest and said "We lost him." Fung hung his head in dismay and Tigress inwardly smirked.

"Okay, listen." The croc leader said, "It's been a long day. I've got a job to do and you've got a job to do, so why not just tell me where the ruby is." Tigress just stared at him with a blank expression.

"You can do this the easy way,' Fung continued "or the hard way." There was silence. When Fung saw that the tiger master wasn't going to answer him, he said (trying to sound threatening) "Fine. I guess we'll do this the hard way."

"Is this your first time interrogating someone?" Tigress asked.

"What?"

"I said, is this your first time interrogating someone?" she repeated.

"Wha- NO!" Fung yelled, clearly offended.

"Sounds like it." The tiger master stated. "You don't sound intimidating enough."

"I Don't WHAT?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE DOING THIS THE HARD WAY!"

"Better." Tigress said, unfazed by Fungs outburst.

"Huh?"

"That sounded better."

"Really?" Fung asked in a hopeful voice, then shook his head and in a more fierce manner, said "Darn right! Now tell me where the ruby is, or we're going it the hard way!"

"You already said that." Gahri stated. "Three times."

Fung turned towards him. "SHUT UP! It's a good line okay?" he turned back to face Tigress. "Now, where was I?" he asked.

"Here." Tigress answered and thrust her leg forward, kicking Fung in his 'tender spot'.

"Oooh..." Fung squeaked and took a few wobbly steps back, his hands on his spot "That...was vicious." He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled, straightening up. "Okay! That's it! We're doing it the hard way! Bring it boys!"

The ground started shaking and a cart-like vehicle advanced towards them. Tigress couldn't help but raise a quizzical eyebrow as the vehicle made its slow descend forward, something was wrong. It almost looked as if the vehicle was-

"Guys!" Fung face-palmed. "It's facing the wrong way!"

Bingo.

It took every ounce of discipline for Tigress not to burst out laughing. Then, a distant "Owwww!" could be heard somewhere in the forest. "Intruder!" Fung said "It must be the panda! Lets go!" Tigress eyes widened ever so slightly as she watched the bandits scramble into the forest. A sense of dread filled her stomach, if Po got hurt, this would be all her fault. Tigress tried again to break her restrains and inwardly cursed as her attempts were in vain. Then, a rustle could then be heard from her right and relief flooded into Tigress as she saw Po emerged from the trees. "Po! Glad to see you're okay!"

"Likewise." Po said, "Don't worry, I'm going to get you, and the statue, out of here." he then took the same small piece of wood Tigress found and picked the locks of the Acupressure cuffs. "Oh, weird." Po said "They still left the chain on you."

"Po, focus."

"Right."

In a matter of seconds, a small click could be heard and the cuffs sprang open. "Thanks." Tigress said and the pair made their way towards the statue. They were about to leave when the croc bandits came out of the forest and surrounded them. The two masters took their fighting stances. "What's your plan?" Tigress asked.

"Honestly, I didn't plan on what to do if they come back." Po answered sheepishly.

The croc bandits attacked. Po and Tigress did their best at fending them off, but they had difficulty. "We need to do this together." Po said as they stood back to back. A candle then flickered to life in Tigress' head and she cuffed Po's right paw. "Why'd you do that?" Po asked.

"Because you're right." she replied and Po smiled.

"Together!" They said in unison and counter-attacked. They fought in perfect teamwork, from attacking and defending to doing combo moves, the two masters executed everything perfectly. In a matter of minutes, all the croc bandits lay defeated at their feet. "Impressive." Fung said, standing on the vehicle, the statue next to him. "But looks like I have the statue and..." he gasped as he pulled out the ruby "Oh. Look at that, I have the ruby too." The vehicle started moving and Fung gave an evil (or as evil as he could muster) laugh. "See ya, suckers!"

"Po, now!" Tigress mandated and Po used the chain and swung her onto the vehicle. Tigress landed on the vehicle and with a quick yank of her left wrist, Po was off the ground and next to Tigress. "Darn it." was all Fung said before immense pain was unleashed upon him.

"Nice work." Tigress complimented. Po beamed and returned it. "You too." The two masters had long since beaten Fung and his bandits, who were now tied up and ready to be sent to prison. "Don't worry guys, the guards will be here soon." Po said to them and waved goodbye as he and Tigress carried the statue (with the ruby back in place) back to the Jade Palace. "Hey Tigress?" Po asked.

"Yes?"

"Remember when we totally kicked butt with that teamwork thing?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I just came up with the most AWESOME name for it! Wanna hear the name?"

"Sure."

"Double Death Strike! Pretty awesome, right?"

"Quite."

And Po babbled all the way back.

THE END

**A/N:** **And that's how you make 'Chain Reaction' canon!**

To me, 'Chain Reaction' takes place somewhere between te first and second movie and yes, I did use the word "said" too many times DX but I am quite proud of this. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad.

I hope I did not make Fung too OOC. But when I saw him in the series, I grimaced and called him a sorry excuse for a bandit, (don't hate me, Fung fans .) so I thought I'll make him and his bandits a little bit more serious and smarter.

Also, the relationship between Po and Tigress is strictly friendship. I'm not a Ti/Po fan (but I'm not against it.) Nor am I a CranexViper fan, prefer Crane and Mei Ling. XP

Please, if you can, give thorough comments and tell me what you think and how I can improve. Thank you! X3


End file.
